Life In New York
by imalovesickcrackhead
Summary: Taylor Alixon is finally studying in New York; the city of her dreams. But when she finds out that Josh Hutcherson is going to be one of her roommates in their dorm, she doesn't go gaga. But as they get closer, they fall in love. Full summary inside!
1. Downtown Manhattan

Full Summary: Taylor Alixon; 17, a college student and a FASHION FREAK. When she stays at New York for college with her roommates, she thought she'll be normal like the others. But when she finds out that Josh Hutcherson himself is one of her roommates, she doesn't go gaga all over. She doesn't love him, doesn't hate him either. She just doesn't care. But then they get closer.. and closer.

_Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope someone reads this story.. besides Liz :) I made a fanfiction for Josh 'coz, idk. I was bored. And he was my first love. And he's hot too. If you don't know him, better search him up and go 'gaga' over him like me. But why wouldn't you know him? He's famous. And btw, I don't live in New York neither have gone there so I have no idea what it's like. And I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be in college at the age of 17 (i think) so uh, just bear with the story. Hehe. So, r&r!  
_

Chapter 1: Downtown Manhattan

"We are here!" mom screeches.

"Calm down mum," I say, giggling. "You're more excited than- WOAH."

As I stepped out of the car, the first thing I notice is the hugeness of the school. It's HUGE. BIG. WIDE. I mean, duh! I'm in New York! I should be getting used to this! Everything in New York is huge and beautiful. Totally beats my hometown, California.

"Mum! C'mon!" I say, snapping my mum out of it. You gotta admire the awesomeness, I don't blame anyone.

It's my dream to study in New York for college. To graduate and land a fashion job, any fashion job. So for my birthday, my mum and dad asked me what I wanted, so I went for it. My mum applied me here and I got in. She also said there was going to be a huge surprise. So here I am now, with my mum, looking like idiots, smiling and flashing my teeth to everyone.

I looked around. People are everywhere. Groups of pretty girls laughing, groups of buff boys with bags slung on their shoulders, a group of boys and girls and a cute couple holding hands. Sweet, they're all gorgeous.

I read a book once and the setting was in New York, and it said 'The people in New York are extra gorgeous and they look like they're sent from heaven'. I believe it now. They all have these sparks in their faces. I mean, in California, we look normal and there are people who are hot but in here? All Hollywood worthy.

"Mrs. and Ms. Alixon, I presume?" A bald head old guy asks. Even he's good-looking, for old people that is. Where did he come from anyway?

"Oh! Hey, Mr. Vanderson. Good to see you again," mum says, shaking his hand. "This is my daughter, Taylor. She is excited to be here."

"Yes. Welcome to Hunter College, Ms. Alixon. We are very excited to have you here. We have so much to offer you here and I think you'll..."

Okay I get it! I just want to see my room!

"Ms. Alixon, I presume Mrs. Alixon hasn't told you about their surprise yet? Well I think-" Mum cuts him off.

"Ah yes, Mr. Vanderson. I think it would be better if she finds out herself." she says, giving him a glare. O-kay.

"Yes, my apology Mrs. Alixon. Shall I lead you to your room now, Ms. Alixon?" YUS! Victory!

He leads us through a corridor full of bustling people and finally stops at a wooden door. The room is at the very end and I notice that our door is different from the others. It also has a gap from the room next door. Great. I have the ancient room.

"Are you ready, Ms. Alixon?" Bald head asks. "Uhm, I guess?"

He opens the door and the first thing I notice is the walls. They're purpley-pink. There are 2 queen-size lavender beds and a huge vanity mirror in the middle. There's two small drawers beside each bed and a pretty pink lamp. In front is a 32-inch plasma TV complete with a collection of DVDs. On the other wall, there are 3 doors with signs that says "Bathroom", "Closet" and "Boys Room". O-kay. This is freaky. Awesomely freaky.

"Are you sure this is _my_ room?" I ask. This is huge, and I thought dorm rooms only had plain white beds and white walls. But this? I can live like this.

Mr Bald Head is now grinning. He knows I'm amazed. "Yes, Ms. Alixon, this is your room. It's part of the surprise," he says, looking at mum. Creep. "However, this is only the beginning. Do you like it?"

"Heck yes!" I scream. I run to my bed and notice a purple envelope with my name on it. Is my roommate a purple-freak? I like purple, but I like yellow better.

I start to open it but Mr. Bald Head stops me. "Ms. Alixon, I'm afraid you have to read it _after_ we leave the room. It's from your roommates."

"What does my roommate look like?" I say before I could stop myself.

"Taylor Iris Alixon! Your manners!" mum interrupts.

"No no, not a problem. Your roommate.." he says, looking at his watch. ".. is supposed to be here in 30 minutes. Say goodbye to your mom and freshen up, and I'll see you tonight at the hall, okay?" he says, walking out of the room.

I turn to mom and realize she's crying. I hug her. "Mum, don't cry. I'll call you every night, I promise."

"Oh, Tay. I'll miss you. So will Dillon and your dad." Dillon is my 14-year-old brother. He can be quite annoying at times but he's really sweet. They can't come today because Dillon has a soccer game and dad wanted to support him. They both gave me an album full of pictures of us together as their presents. How sweet.

"I'll send you a postcard, okay? I'll tell you everything every night."

My mum tightens her hug and we hug for a very long time. When she lets me go, she says "Taylor, be a good girl, okay? I didn't pay a fortune for you to fail. I want you to study hard. And my surprise, you'll see it tonight or tomorrow okay? I know you'll like it, I think. When you see it call me and I'll explain everything to you. I love you Taylor." and with that, she's gone.

I pick the purple envelope up and study it. _Taylor _it says. I look at the other bed and the other envelope says _Izabella_. Ow-kay.

I open it and inside, there's a picture of a cartoon girl with a bubble speech that says WELCOME.

_Hey Taylor,_

_Welcome to Hunter College._

_I hope you have a wonderful time with us._

_And I hope you like the room as well._

_I didn't know what color you liked so I just went for Izabelle's favorite color. _

_You'll see Izabelle earlier than us today._

_You'll see us tonight. _

_Bye. _

_P.S.: Don't open the boys' room. It's locked. I locked it. Sorry. _

_-Your roommates_

Okay. Who's us? I'm guessing who wrote this is a boy? I still don't understand a thing but I guess I'll just have to wait. I think I'm going to go for a bath.

Well, here we are. Taylor, your life in Downtown Manhattan, New York begins now.

_Author's Note: I don't know if you guys like it. I wrote Chapter one last night but it didn't save properly so I completely lost it. So I wrote this this morning and well, I have to say, I like the other one better :(_


	2. Josh Hutcherson Who?

Chapter 2: Josh Hutcherson Who?

"Heeey, anyone here?" A sweet unfamiliar voice asks.

Finally! Izabella's here. I think.

I quickly straighten my yellow floral dress I have on, look in the mirror and breathe. I turn the blowdryer off and open the door.

"Hey," I say, looking up. WOAH. This chick is fine. She has red and orange hair; blue eyes and an upturned nose. She's wearing a purple summer bubble dress that shows her pale back. She's walking towards me with both her arms sticking out for a hug. I hug her, and she smells nice.

"Are you Taylor?" she asks, opening her envelope from her bed.

"Yup, and are you uh- Izabella?" She studies the letter and makes a face. She's got issues.

"Yup, Izabella Danielle Thornet, your roommate for the year. Call me Izabelle, or Zab. Oh, I like your dress." she says, grabbing my arm and leading me to the bathroom. Oh no please, please don't rape me.. we haven't even met properly. I've only seen you for a minu-

Oh. We're in front of the full length mirror, staring at our bodies and comparing ourselves. My long caramel pin-straight (thank you iron) hair with gold highlights are staring back at me. Her shoulder length red and orange hair are flaming; and I thought Hayley Williams was the only one who can pull off red/orange hair. But with hers? It sits perfectly on her shoulders. Her blue eyes are deep and lovely, my freakingly freakish very green eyes stands out. That's the only thing I like in my face. Her nose is small and upturned like mine, and her pouty lips are a bit bigger than mine. Her bubble dress shows a lot of her back compared to mine, and to be honest, she's pale. We both a need a tan.

"Wow, you're really pretty," she whispers, sighing. "I wish I had your face."

"I-" I start, but she cuts me off. "Have seen the room?" she asks.

"Yes, and it's pretty." I say honestly.

I have looked around the room after mum left. The door that had a sign 'Closet' wasn't a closet, it was a huge walk-in closet that had huge space. It had two open wardrobes on each side, drawers and a rack for dresses, I'm guessing. It was huge, and there was a black line on the floor that halfs the room. Zab's side, it said on one side, and Taylor's side on my side. There were two free MARC JACOBS dresses especially for me. Yes, me. I'm sure. There was a letter that said '_To Taylor, I hope you like our welcome present'. _I nearly popped my eyes out when I read the letter. Oh, the walls were purple too, with butterflies in them. Totally pretty. I think she's a purple freak.

The bathroom was lovely, with a huge gold bathtub _and _a shower. There was the full length mirror, two sinks and a small accessory holder. The walls, thank God, were baby pink, with blotches of purple for grafitti.

The whole room is very pretty, and the curtains were a shock of red. Our queen-size beds are lavender, with about 3-4 of the softest pillows in the world. There's also a mini fridge and I actually have opened it. It was full of chocolates, cokes and cakes. The floor was covered in soft carpet, and there were footprints of different kinds. My favorite one are the puppy ones.

The room was a total shock, totally beats my room back home, but I'm wondering how I ended up here. Why I ended up far from next door, why the room was so pretty and if the other rooms we're like this too.

"Hey, are the other rooms like this too?" I ask before I could stop myself. She looks at me hard with an expression I couldn't quite figure out. "Don't you know?" she says finally.

"No," I answer quickly, too quickly."NO?" she says, her face scrunching up.

"Honey, this room is not normal." she says. My face widens with surprise and she sees the face and starts laughing. "Oh yeah, you don't know. It's supposed to be a surprise from your mum, right? She's lovely."

"My mum? Have you guys met?"

"Yeah, I talked to her last week and she was funny. Lovely. You're lucky to have a mum like her."

"Oh, okay. So this, this is the surprise?"

"No, this is just the start. You'll meet him tonight after the assembly at the hall."

"I'll meet who?"

"Your surprise. I'll explain everything to you when you meet him."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Oh goodness gracious no. Your mum will kill me. So will Mr. Vandickson." I had to laugh at that one. VanDICKson.

She starts unpacking and I decide I will too. I observe her while I do my stuff, and she has lots of shorts and cute singlets and dresses. I also notice that she texts a lot with her iPhone. My phone's ancient, but it works well, thank you very much. "Have you got your present?" she says.

"The dresses? Yeah. Thanks, it really meant a lot to me."

"No, not that, the phone?"

"What phone?" I ask. She got up, opened the walk-in closet and started shuffling through my empty wardrobe.

"Joshh..." she grumbles.

"Who's Josh?"

"No one."

She didn't say anything about the "phone" after that. She just started putting up accessories along the holder and I have to say, she's got quite a lot.

"Isn't this room great? The last one was pretty boring."

"HUH? What last one?"

"The room. Last year's design. It was gold with pictures of sunsets and birds and shit. Pretty, but boring. The guys redecorated it earlier this year for us. I have to give them the credits, they did a pretty good damn job." she says, her eyes twinkling.

The boys' door open and two boys appears. One of them are wearing sunglasses and cap, but with them, he looks awfully familiar. The other guy had long blond hair, his hairstyle; Justin Bieber-like. Only with less hair.

Izabella gets up and hugs the familiar guy. Then she moves on to the other guy, giving him a longer hug and kissing him on the lips. Oh what joy.

The familiar guy just looks at me. It's awkward. "Hi," I start. "I'm Taylor."

Izabella turns to me and drags me in front of them. "Taylor, this is your surprise. I'm sorry they're early, I know I said after assembly. But who cares, here they are now. Taylor, this is our roommate, Josh. Josh Hutcherson."


	3. Hollywood Superstar

Chapter 3: Hollywood Superstar

Josh? Josh Hutcherson? I've heard and seen that name somewhere but I can't remember where..

"Taylor, hey? This is Josh, Josh.. this is Taylor, our new roommate."

Josh stuck his arm out for a shake and so I did. He was cuter up closer now without his sunnies and cap on, and much much more cuter when he smiled. Who was this guy?

"Uh," I start. "Uhm, I know this might sound weird to you but.. I think I've seen you somewhere. Have we met?"

Izabella and the other guy looked at each other and started laughing like monkeys. Only Josh was looking at me with his hazel eyes and they look ridiculously sexy. Izabella and the other guy stopped laughing.

"Honey," Izabella said, "You've never met. I think. Josh here, don't you know him? Hollywood? Does that ring a bell to you?"

Oh. Oh. Oh! Josh! The actor in Bridge to Terabithia and RV! Oh God, I must look like a freak now, not knowing that a Hollywood superstar is in front of me and I just shook his ha- wait a minute. Why am _I_ standing in front of a Hollywood superstar?

"Uh, can.. someone please explain to me what is happening? Why is a Hollywood superstar in front of me?" I asked, confused.

Izabella and the other guy laughed some more, harder than the last one. Josh was just looking at me with a blank expression and finally smiled and beckoned me to the boys room. I got in, leaving the laughing monkeys behind. He closed the door, saying "Have a seat." and so I did.

I sat on a dark brown sofa and waited for him to speak. He started rummaging through the refrigerator and while he did that, I started looking around. Their room wasn't bad, it wasn't bad at all. They had 3 doors as well, a big telly with Xbox Live underneath. Their walls were blue, their beds were black and all made up. Their room weren't too different from ours, almost the same except for the colour.

"Uh. I'm sorry. I- I just want to know how I ended up being dormmates with you guys. I mean, if you and the other guy stays here, that is." I said truthfully.

He took out two glass and a bottle of coke. "Coke?" I didn't say anything to prove that I wasn't kidding about being clueless.

"Okay, okay. I'm Josh Hutcherson, as you know. You're my new roommate. Well, when your mum applied you here, we saw your papers. We were looking for girls that looked nice enough to be our dormmates, and, we picked you. You look nice, harmless."

"But, wait, what? Why are you even at school when you're an actor? Aren't Hollywood superstars homeschooled?"

He squinted. "I.. not all of the superstars gets homeschooled. That's why I'm here. I study here, been for the last year as well. If you've noticed I haven't been acting for a while because I want to finish the studies I never finished." He said it as nicely as he could and it made me guilty for being such an ass in front of him. I mean, I'm not a even a fan of him, nor a hater but now? He seems nice, that's all I can say for the meantime.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't expect to come here and see a superstar. I mean, I - I came here to study and - and I just.. I'm sorry." I said. I was lost for words and I couldn't even bring myself to look at him straight in the eye.

"That's alright. I was just telling you. It's true, though. And, I don't know if your mum told you about this. I think she mentioned this is supposed to be a surprise or something."

The surprise! This is.. it? But, this is big!

"You mean, I'm staying here? That, I'm, uh, are you sure you got the right person?"

"Uh, I think so." He picked up a stack of papers and looked at it then looked up at me. "Alixon, Taylor Iris. Is that you?"

"Well, yeah, it's me, but, why me? You said you studied here last year so where's your old roommates, then?"

"That. Living in the dorm that I specially paid for.. has it's advantages and disadvantages. She took advantage of living with us and she made a big mistake, causing her an expulsion." he said, looking away.

"Oh. I- I. Well, uhm, how do you know I won't be like her?" I said. I'm not saying this because I don't want to live here, I'm saying this because I want to know why.

"Well, that's why I _specially _got the papers delivered to us. The infos of the new people that comes. It's.. it's hard to pick new people, and besides, I met your mum the other day and I'd say we got along very well that's why I picked you. If you don't want to live here.. just say so."

And again, he said it as calmly as possible, leaving me dazed. But.. I don't want to leave this room, I love it. I'd rather get cozy here than go back to Cali. He then started picking up stacks of papers and finally settled for one.

"I need you to sign this," he said. "Read through it tonight, and sign it if you agree."

"Uh.. o-kay." I said, knowing that it would be better to keep my mouth shut after that.

As if on cue, the laughing monkeys appeared in the room, hand in hand and still a bit red and looking chuffed.

"Guys, it's time. Thirty minutes before assembly." Izabella said.

The three of them dissapeared leaving me alone in their room. Josh's head appeared in one of the doors.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Uh, I guess. What are we supposed to wear?"

"Dress. Tux for us. You know what? Wear the gold cocktail dress that I gave you. Best dress to go with. And leave your hair like that, it looks pretty."

Did the Hollywood Kid just complimented me? Should I be jumping up and down? I feel fine, I don't feel jumpy.

"Thanks, a lot. For.. uh, saying that and for giving them to me as a - a present. I really appreciate it."

"Yep, close the door behind you, okay? See ya."

And that was it. Meeting the Hollywood Superstar. My life has just begun.

I called my mum and quickly filled her in. She asked me if I liked it, and I kind of/sort of lied. I didn't like it, I didn't hate it. I think it's freaky, surprising your daughter with an actor that's completely famous in every way. She said she was glad I _liked _it.

But now, it's time for the assembly. I'm going with Zab - she forced me to call her that - in a Marc Jacobs cocktail dress and appearing with The Josh Hutcherson and others. First day ain't that bad, I guess.

_Author's Note: Guys, I kind of had trouble doing my story in the present tense so I changed it to past. Hope you liked it. And.. idk if it sounded too straight forward but I tried my best, I really did. I hope you guys reccomend this to others, cause to be honest, I won't finish this if i don't get enough reviews to keep me going. :(  
_


End file.
